Stalking the shadows
by Cyber-induced Sleep
Summary: Dragging her gloved hand through her hair, she quickly re-do's the ponytail, only allowing a few short bangs to line her face before being dragged back in an almost V like shape. -Nothing much, just your average Apprentice! Raven, Who has never met the Teen Titans and works for Slade. Of course. I started this a while ago and want to finish in detail, so don't expect miracles.


"Shadow-Stalker"

/A.N: I realise the whole, "Raven-has-never-met-the-titans-and-is-Slade's-App rentice" thing is pretty over-used, but I wanted to make my own twist on things. In this, I have decided to include something that most Apprentice-Raven stories don't. This story is pre-End of the Word.

That's right. I'm going to attempt to fit Trigon's plotline into this.

Please, this is a new thing for me and I don't write often. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames keep me warm at night, so you're better off not sending them at all.

Without further ado, Let the show begin!

-Lower Jump City, Harbour, Dock 5 - 12:25pm-

Black fabric whistles through the wind, moving so fluid it could be mistaken as night incarnate. Intricate swirls of glitter, black, wind its way through the fabric, making one think of the night sky and darkness in one. The cloak is fastened onto a crimson red leotard, made of leather and strap-sleeved by the use of two badges, both burnt orange with an S insignia emblazoned on it in intricate black. The zip is done up, right to the collar that circles the neck.

There are triangular slits down the side of the cat-suit like leather, one directly over the chest.

Pale fingers, ghostly white in the moonlight, are wound in crimson leather, fingerless gloves masking the tattoos on her hands. A ruby red chakra is centred in her forehead, her violet hair, like silk, reaching past her shoulder-blades was put up in a pony-tail. Cherry-red lipstick and red eye shadow with a darker crease and eye-liner make the look really pop, just like the strawberry bubblegum she was currently chewing on. Raven sighed into the night, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the pier, her small legs too short to reach the waters below.

The moon is full and not a cloud in sight, just the way she liked the weather. Dragging her gloved hand through her hair, she quickly re-do's the ponytail, only allowing a few short bangs to line her face before being dragged back in an almost V like shape.

Huffing, her breathe comes out like fog in the cold night's air, and her hand reaches up to her neck, where a piece of leather is wound around her throat. Honestly, It had been a joke to wear a collar, But the idea had stuck and so she happily accepted it. It was a gift from her Master after all. And that's exactly what she was doing here in fact. Raven's boss and long-time friend (Even though he refused it many times, she knew it true.) Slade Wilson, A.K.A Deathstroke had said that moving to Jump City from Gotham was a better career challenge. Batman held no threat to him and honestly he had said Joker was annoying, so here she was.

She began to fiddle with the attached necklace, a silver chain that imbed itself into her collar and held a pretty blue diamond there. This was of her own, the necklace, It was a gift from her past that she held so dear, she had connected it to the collar so as not to lose it.

Her violet eyes, like gems in the light, shifted from the water below to a small ship that was bound to the dock she was sitting at. Heaving herself up, she wrapped her cloak around her and waited. Once the boat stopped, A man in his 20's already sporting a fine beard and sailors hat jumped onto the docks. After having roped the boat in, The sailor look to the girl who was focused solely on the boat.

"Your Shadow-stalker?" his gruff voice brought her out of thought, and she turned to him.

"Yes, this is the shipment?" Her voice was satin and deceiving to those who did not know her.

The man simply nodded, not wishing to say more the girl who looked barely 19. Raven, nicknamed Shadow-Stalker, levitated the 15 or so boxes out the ship and onto the docks. "Thanks..." She murmured, dropping a small roll of bills into the man's hands.

When the man looked up, All he saw was a small wisp of black energy and the boxes along with the girl in red and black, were gone.

-Titans Tower, Jump City Centre, Living room-9:00am-

Robin sighed in content, allowing his morning coffee to fill his senses and the caffeine to awaken his sore and tired muscles. The last few days the team had been busy kicking some serious bad guy ass. Plasmas had somehow awoken, Scientists are still unsure, and they had brought him back without much harm. Looking up, The raven haired teen couldn't help but be proud of his team.

The Tamaranian, Star-fire, Princess of her world, was currently slathering mustard all over her toast, to which he wrinkled his nose at. The alien girl's skin was a tanned orange, and her eyes glowed green like Kryptonite.

Next was his best friend and savour on the field, Cyborg. Like his name suggested, The half-robot was of a rich chocolate skin, half his face and most of his body save his hands and feet were robotic, caused by a tragic accident Robin hadn't figured out. He was like a brother to him.

Speaking of brothers, Masked eyes turned to the most ridiculous of the group, Beast Boy. Robin called him B.B for short and was always spouting things like "Dude!". He was a vegetarian but Robin understood. The guy could transform into any animal of his liking, in a split second. Chuckling, he went over the giant T.V, to which he noticed something peculiar in the full-wall window behind it. Putting down his mug of coffee, He went over to the window to inspect it, and saw that a ship was docked at dock 5. No one docked at Dock 5. Maybe it was a quick shipment for a high-end company? Shrugging, he picked his mug up and went back to the computer, researching ways to improve his teams strategies and friendship.

-End of Chapter-

/A.N: Soo.. how was it? Was it good? Something I should continue on or not? I realise that the whole Collar-Necklace thing was a bit late but I'd forgot it earlier and couldn't find a good place to introduce it.

Let me explain by the way.

In my story, Raven is known as Shadow-Stalker for the sake of titles. She works for Slade, who hasn't made an appearance yet. God damn it, I want his voice! –swoon. ANYWAY. She was recruited at the last few months Deathstroke was in Gotham before deciding to change cities, thus bringing his Partner/Apprentice with him. Also, If I continue this, I'll be explaining why Raven seems so in control of her emotions and why she's doing criiiime.

I'll be off now, killer stomach ache. Bye!


End file.
